Cintaku Bermodal Sepuluh Ribu
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Dengan sepuluh ribu ryo di tangannya, bisakah Sasuke membawa Hinata untuk dinner di Restaurant Perancis? Birthday fic for Sasuke & my beloved onii-chan. Dipercepat sehari untuk sebuah alasan. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Second warning: This is a crack fic. I have warn you guys!**

**Birthday fic for Uchiha Sasuke and my beloved onii-chan**

**.**

**.**

_Bangun tidur ku terus mandi. Tidak lupa menggosok gigi. Habis mandi kutolong ibu. Mambersihkan tempat tidurku._

Lagu anak-anak yang cukup populer di sebuah kawasan Asia Tenggara itu mengalun pelan dari odong-odong yang sedang mangkal di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan sialnya lagu itu benar-benar mencerminkan apa yang sedang dilakukan si bontot Uchiha ini.

Ya iyalah! Kecuali Sasuke mau mendapat hukuman dari permaisuri Fugaku yang juga ibunya sendiri. Kalo cuma dilempar bakiak sih nggak apa-apa. Paling-paling benjol. Tapi kalo Mami Mikoto udah ngeluarin dekrit berisi pemotongan uang saku selama sebulan, beda lagi urusannya.

Sasuke duduk di atas ranjanganya yang sudah serapi bed hotel bintang tujuh (?). Ia membuka dompet kulit iguananya untuk melihat penghuni terakhir dompet itu. Selembar uang sepuluh ribu _ryo_.

Pemuda emo ini mendadak terserang _migrain_ akut. Yang ia tahu, duit segitu nggak akan cukup buat traktir Hinata di _Restaurant_ Perancis. Paling-paling cuma cukup buat bayar parkirnya aja. Dengan duit segini paling enak ngajak Hinata ke tukang dawet kaki lima lalu menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi DPR a.k.a Di bawah Pohon Rindang sambil memperhatikan kebo-kebo telanjang, kalo ada.

Nggak!

Batin Sasuke berteriak, menolak ide _absurd_ yang mampir di kepalanya. Apa-apaan ngajak Hinata ke tukang dawet. Bisa luntur harga dirinya kalo Kisame sampai tahu dia gagal mengajak Hinata ke _Restaurant_ Perancis.

Masih diingatnya saat makhluk biru yang untungnya bukan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques itu mengejeknya, "Huh, cuma ke _food court_ yang bisa kau lakukan. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku pasti akan membawanya ke _Restaurant_ Perancis paling megah."

Saat itu Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan sebaris kalimat pembelaan, "Hina-_chan_ suka kesederhanaan. Aku cuma mengikutinya saja."

"Nah, itu dia," kata Kisame, "Gadis baik hati seperti Hinata-_hime_ takkan tega meminta pacarnya ke _Restaurant_ yang mahal-mahal."

Sasuke melotot mendengar Kisame mengucapkan Hinata-_hime_. Dia tahu sih, Kisame naksir berat sama pacarnya. Ya iyalah. Cowok normal mana sih yang nggak tertarik sama Hinata? Sasuke aja berjuang mati-matian buat dapetin tu cewek.

Kembali pada masalah finansial yang sedang dihadapi Sasuke. Cowok yang dengan berat hati _author_ akui memang lebih tampan dari Ricardo Izecson dos Santos Leite 'Kaka' ini memutuskan untuk meminjam uang pada _aniki_ tercinta (dan satu-satunya). Syukur-syukur dikasih pinjam kartu kreditnya.

"_Aniki_, minjem duit lah," katanya pada Itachi yang lagi nyetrika jubah motif batik Cirebon buat ketemuan sama Indonesia (?), OC paling cantik dari _fandom_ sebelah.

"Apa sih?" tanya Itachi kesal, "Mau pinjem berapa?"

"Satu juta," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Seandainya ada tangkai sapu di sini, rasanya jidat mulus Sasuke nggak akan selamat dari geplakan Itachi. Lagian Sasuke ngelindur apa gimana sih? Satu juta kok nyebutnya enteng banget. Kalo cuma seceng-goceng sih mending.

"Banyak banget! Buat apaan sih?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-buat-beli-tomat-satu-ton.

"Buat modal nge_-date_ sama Hina-_chan_," jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Nggak ada! Cewek aja dipikirin. Cewek tuh dibawain bunga separo nyolong juga udah seneng. Asal jangan ketahuan aja," tukas Itachi.

Sasuke melengos. Kalo udah begini sih mana bisa berharap sama abangnya. Terlalu sering bergaul dengan Kakuzu ternyata menularkan virus Pelitus Nggakmodalus pada abangnya.

Tak mau kehilangan akal, Sasuke mengirim pesan singkat pada Naruto. Naruto kan anak Pak Lurah Minato. Masa sih sejuta aja nggak punya.

**Maaf, Sas. Kartu kreditku lagi overlimit gara-gara habis buat beli action figure Kyuubiemon**

Owh, _shit mamen_! Hilang sudah investor sasuke. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu mondar-mandir di kamar berukuran 4 x 6 ini. Matanya memandangi foto Hinata berukuran 4R yang tertempel di pintu lemari pakainannya. Uugh... kalo udah ngeliat Hina-_chan_ senyum begitu, Sasuke rela deh lakuin apa aja buat bikin kekasih tercintanya bahagia.

.

.

.

Hinata memandang penuh kekaguman saat memasuki ruangan megah nan artistik. Seorang _hostess_ menyambut mereka di pintu _restaurant_. Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan keangkuhan seorang Uchiha sambil menggenggam erat jemari Hinata. Tidak terlalu mulus karena ia sempat nyaris menabrak seorang _waitress_ yang sedang mendorong _gueridon flambee_. Untung hanya nyaris, kalau tidak entahlah bagaimana wajah si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Setelah bertanya _waitress_ yang nyaris ia tabrak, Sasuke melangkah ke meja yang telah ia reservasi sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata.

"Hn..." gumam Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu meremas jemari Sasuke untuk sesaat. Saat ini ia merasa seperti seorang _cinderella_ yang diajak pangeran pergi ke _disneyland_ (?).

Sasuke membelai jemari Hinata lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir seksinya, mengecupnya perlahan, "Untukmu, Hinata-_hime_."

Ohoho... kau belajar dengan cepat pada kakak _author_, Sasuke. Lihat saja wajah Hinata yang kini bersaing ketat dengan tomat sebesar tinju bayi di kebun belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nona," seorang _waiter_ berambut perak dengan _style_ jadul yang diketahui seorang Jashiners mendekati mereka. Ia membawa sebuah buku menu.

"Aku ingin _coq au vin_ dan..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"_Caille en Sarcophage_," tambah Hinata.

"Baiklah, Nona,"_ waiter_ itu menuliskan apa yang dipesan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat Hidan menghidangkan menu. Bukan cuma karena lapar, tapi juga karena memikirkan harga yang harus ia bayar. Terlebih makanan yang dipesan Hinata masuk kategori _La Grande Cuisine_ yang berarti MAHAL BO!

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata cemas melihat wajah aku-kebelet-pipis-nih di wajah Sasuke.

Hinata paham kok. Perut Asia Sasuke memang biasa diisi nasi dan sup miso, tapi nggak perlu sampai segininya kan ngeliat daging ayam ala Perancis yang dimasak dengan _wine_ begini. Atau jangan-jangan dia teringat Isabella-_chan_, ayam betina peliharaannya?

"Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Sasuke. Ia semakin berkeringat dingin. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus bicara pada _manager restaurant_ ini. Tak masalah jika ia harus mencuci seluruh piring-piring kotor.

'Maaf, kami sudah punya _dishwashing machine_. Jadi kami nggak butuh tukang cuci piring. Terpaksa kau kami jadikan_ barbeque_ saja.' bayangan Hidan menyeringai sadis dengan sabit mata tiga yang siap terayun ke arahnya lalu...

"TIDDAKK!" jerit Sasuke frustasi.

Teriakan yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian tamu-tamu yang lain. Hinata menatapnya cemas, sedikit takut kalau Sasuke ternyata epilepsi.

"Ka-kau ba-baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

Hidan muncul kembali dengan sebuah _cash tray_ berisi _bill_ yang telah ditandatangani Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama," balas Hidan sambil memeamerkan senyum pep*dent berbau bisnis.

Sasuke cengo. Jadi... Hinata yang membayar ini?

Menyadari tatapan keheranan Sasuke, Hinata memilih untuk angkat bicara, "Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun_ tidak punya uang. Naruto-_kun_ yang memberitahuku tentang pembicaraanmu dengan Kisame."

Grrr..._ baka-dobe_ sialan! Ngapain sih cerita-cerita ke Hinata segala? Meski ia lega karena berhasil selamat dari sabit mata tiga Hidan seperti yang ia bayangkan tadi, tapi tentu saja harga dirinya sebagai lelaki kini berada satu level dengan keset _welcome_ di depan pintu. Niatnya kan kesini mau bikin senang Hinata, kenapa malah Hinata yang mentraktirnya begini sih?

"A-aku me-menghargai usahamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ta-tapi k-kau juga harus tahu. Tanpa ke _restaurant_ mewah pun aku... aku tetap... me-menyukaimu."

Sasuke terpana. Gadis ini... benar-benar luar biasa. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Hinata sekarang.

"_Ma cheri_, Uchiha Hinata," panggil Sasuke setengah menggoda Hinata, "_Je t'aime pour toujours_," ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan lagi di tangan Hinata dan menggerakkan tangan mungil itu untuk membelai pipinya. Ia bisa melihat Hinata merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Mirip dengan permen kapas yang sering ia belikan untuk Hinata.

Ah, setidaknya dengan sepuluh ribu_ ryo_ di dompetnya, Sasuke masih sanggup membelikan permen kapas untuk Hinata saat mereka pulang nanti.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Glossary:

1. Ma cheri: sayangku

2. Je t'aime pour toujours: I love you forever

3. Gueridon flambee : semacam trolley yang biasa dipakai di Restaurant Perancis untuk membawa bahan-bahan makananan yang akan dimasak di depan tamu

Otanjoubi omedetou, onii-chan. Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasu-chan.

Nerazzuri and her absurd mind is back! Aih, kangen juga ikutan nyempit-nyempitin fandom kampung halaman tercinta yang sepertinya lebih pantes disebut 'kota besar'. Mestinya saat ini saya masih hiatus, tapi karena Sasu-chan dan onii-chan ultah bareng, saya tergerak untuk membuat crack fic ini.

Kayaknya terlalu cepat sehari sih untuk disebut birthday fic. Tapi karena besok saya mau SatNite-an bareng teman-teman (sekalian 'menghajar' onii-chan yang ultah bareng Sasuke) saya khawatir malah lupa publish.

Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati.

Merci Beaucoup.


End file.
